Undertones
by krys21
Summary: I should have realized it a long time ago, before I ever became a vampire. There were warnings for me all around but I didn’t notice nor did I acknowledge them if they were made clear to me. Nothing can stop the inevitable. EPILOGUE POSTED!
1. Prologue: Murmurs

Disclaimer _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer! The plot here is mine though!

Author's Note: Here it is! The beginning of what I believe to be a long awaited sequel! It's really amusing because I actually started to receive PM's from other authors reminding me to start! Those made me laugh hysterically! In the end the voting swung in favor of the title I personally liked best. (Undertones, as you can see.) It isn't long here, but my prologues never are. I **will** get the first chapter up before I leave on August 9 so I don't leave everyone on the edge!

Thanks to my editor! (ALittleMoonlightMoment)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary of Whispers**

Bella's new school year started off with a bang as she received a surprising visit from Laurent. He warned her to be wary as Victoria was out for revenge for James' death and how he had tried to contain her within James' old coven under his new leadership. Bella tried to hide his visit from Edward but failed as she let it slip out at the meadow with him later only leaving Victoria out of it. He brings her back to her house after they agree for her to tell him these things only to leave for an unspoken matter. Charlie gets caught up due to flooding after a major storm hits and Bella is all alone until Laurent shows up at her front door. Victoria has just had a fight with him and appears in Bella's kitchen. Laurent defends her as Bella makes a desperate drive to the Cullen household. Rosalie is the only one at home and when Laurent is sent through the living room window and Victoria threatens Rosalie who has stepped in to protect Bella, she does the unthinkable. Bella steps in front of Rosalie as a means of protecting _her_.

Victoria tries to attack but is driven away by Rosalie who tends to Bella's wounds and they become friends. Edward and the rest of the Cullens' return from hunting and Bella tells him the whole story. She dreams of darkness and water when she passes out from the blood. He leaves in a fit of rage for a few days which results in a few panic attacks on Bella's part. He returns three days later, explaining his reasons and making up with Bella before they discover Jessica, dead, outside the Cullen home. She dreams of Victoria having her and water again and they attend Jessica's wake.

Bella makes a landmark decision so the Cullens' aren't in any more danger. She meets Victoria at her house and tells her she'll meet her at First Beach. Bella spends the last day with Edward at the meadow before fleeing in tears when he tells her that he will change her. Bella sees Jacob on her way to meet Victoria who, without her knowledge, mentions it to Billy. Billy, sensing trouble, grudgingly calls the Cullens' to help. Bella is trapped in a fight with Victoria and is thrown into the ocean when the Cullens' arrive to save her. She has been bitten, though, by Victoria. Bella becomes just like Edward, a vampire. Bella awakes to discover that Edward blames himself and on the way she finds her new power. She can speak to people's emotions and calm them or influence them from the inside. She and Edward find they no longer have to hold back.

While running around the house she runs into Billy Black who has come to see her. She finds her immediate disdain for the smell of human blood but stays to convince him that she is happy and the Cullens' saved her. Once he leaves they go hunting to see if she likes animal blood. After she does, she runs when Edward won't even look at her. She goes to the clearing where they first saw James' and she speaks with Laurent who is leaving. She calls Edward and he comes to find her. They talk it over and come to an understanding before returning to the Cullens'. They go up to Alaska while Bella stays to fake her death. She doesn't have the heart to do it so she tells Charlie and her mom that she's leaving with them. With some convincing they understand and she runs to Denali, straight into Edward's arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: Murmurs**

The voices crowd my ears. They murmur softly at first before they grow in volume and then become too much to bear. I'm alone here. Nobody and nothing can stop what's coming for me. I should have realized it a long time ago, before I ever became a vampire. There were warnings for me all around but I didn't notice nor did I acknowledge them if they were made clear to me. Nothing can stop the inevitable. How can I protect everything dear to me again? Why am I always in danger? Why do they want me? I can't do anything special. I'm not anything special. I try to resist lying down and closing my eyes but I don't. I tell myself that it's just for a moment. That moment pulls me under into one of my now frequent dreams. Vampires aren't supposed to dream. Why do I dream? I'm not asleep so I shouldn't dream. I can still hear everything going on around me. I wait for the dream to take hold as I know I can't stop it. I've tried to before.

_Murmurs filled the air all around me. I couldn't escape them no matter what I did. I spun around, searching for Edward or any of the Cullens' for that matter. I was in our new clearing. Everything was as it should be yet all wrong. I ran to the tree at the edge, somehow believing that I needed to be here. The murmurs began to get louder to point where I had to cover my ears. The noise wouldn't stop, it was making me dizzy. I fell to my knees crying out._

_"Stop!" They surprisingly stopped. Everything became silent. I slowly stood and cautiously removed my hands from my ears. The only noise was the slight movement of nature as the wind blew. I knew he was coming again. I heard him before he was in striking distance. Thinking fast I pulled myself up into the tree, climbing as high as I could. I peered through the branches as his figure emerged from the thick woods._

_"No." I breathed out as silent as possible. I still couldn't understand why he was doing this. His piercing eyes found my hiding spot. He advanced so he was a few feet from the base of the tree._

_"Come now, Isabella. Is that any way to say hello?" I didn't answer. "Come down before you force me to do something I don't want to do. I don't want to hurt you." His voice was like I remembered it to be, back when he was the same person I knew. I moved slightly before freezing myself still as stone, telling myself it wasn't him. He growled loudly at my hesitation._

_"Fine! Have it your way!" The murmurs began again, quietly but they grew in number until I was once again forced to cover my ears. My eyes closed of their own accord and I cried out again._

_"No!" I fell from the utmost branch, hitting the ground hard. The last thing I remember was looking up at his face, the face that held only an undertone of the person I once knew._

My eyes fly open the second I feel myself out of the dream. This will happen soon. It will come to pass. I can't stop it anymore. I can't let him be hurt anymore. Edward would have stopped me from coming here. I need to be here though. I need to try to calm him, find the person I once knew deep beneath the monster he's become.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- So there it is! The beginning of what I hope to be another great story. I didn't have any reviews on the prologue for the last story but I really want you to REVIEW this! I want to know how I've done with starting it off. Thanks! REVIEW!

**A/N - Just to clarify something because I don't want people to think badly of Edward:**

"Edward would have stopped me from coming here."

**The figure is not Edward! I'm sorry if this confused people but only myself and soon my editor will know who the other figure is!**

 RoRo


	2. A New Day

Disclaimer - _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer! The plot is mine!

A/N- I promised I would update before I left so I am! This will probably be the last update you see before I get back on the 29th! So enjoy it! (really)

AND DISCUSS STUFF IN THE FORUMS! (please?)

Thanks to my editor! (ALittleMoonlightMoment)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A New Day**

I don't listen to anything around me, just the music blaring into my eyes via headphones. It's a peaceful day in the clearing, a new day. Everyday feels like a brand new experience. It's been one year since I was changed into a vampire. One year full of hardships, death, revenge, and love. I can hardly believe how fast time passes by. One year doesn't seem so long anymore. I've gotten to know the Denali clan well and even Laurent stops by at least once every few months. Come to think of it, that's strange. He hasn't been to visit in almost six. Wait. Maybe he said he wouldn't. Probably did. I never listen or, when I do, I forget. I am happily basking in the sunlight, all bad thoughts behind me; at least most of them. I can never seem to rid myself of worry over that "dream" I had almost seven months ago. As I contemplate this the music suddenly stops and I feel my headphones disappear from my head. I groan but laugh.

"Edward? Give me back my headphones!" There's no answer. I search my head for something to say before I giggle, eyeing my watch to see how long it will take him to appear.

"I will never kiss you again if-" I feel his lips on mine before I can finish my statement. When he pulls back, smiling, I glance at my watch.

"Never finish that statement." He grins as he hands me back my headphones and CD player.

"It took you 1.3 seconds. That was pretty fast."

"What can I say? The stakes were high." I laughed at him, playfully smacking him on the arm. He pulls me into his arms, lifting me up and swinging me around.

"So you only like me for the kisses I give?"

"Of course not! They're just bonuses!"

"Oh! That makes it so much better." I roll my eyes and he puts me down.

"If that's the way you feel then I won't kiss you anymore." He of course said this with his lips hovering closely to mine before pulling them away. I pulled him back, kissing him with all the passion I had come to know.

"I thought you didn't like this." He purred into my ear.

"I never said that. You assumed."

We kissed for a while longer, holding each other close. It was when I looked up and saw him looking off into the distance, a worried expression marring his features, that I began to worry.

"What's wrong?" I pulled back slightly.

"Hm?" He turned back to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I could tell he was lying and my skeptical look told him so. He sighed heavily. "Have you had anymore dreams?"

"No." Now I was sad. It seemed that even as a vampire that I was different.

"We should really ask Carlisle about it. It worries me."

"You promised me we wouldn't ask unless it happened again and it hasn't. I don't want a reason for your family to have to worry about me again. They do it so often."

"It's because we all love you."

"Irina, Tanya, and Kate don't." I muttered. He laughed.

"They are jealous that I picked you over them but they love you regardless."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"They do." He paused, torn. "If you don't want to tell Carlisle we won't but if you have another one we are telling him about it."

"Yes sir!" I saluted playfully.

"Want to race?" He grinned like a kid in a candy shop as he said this.

"I suppose." I sighed in mock boredom before taking off. Even at this speed I heard him behind me.

"Cheater!"

"Its not as though you won't win anyway!"

"If I do win I get a prize this time!"

"Ha!" I snorted and sped up. It didn't matter though. Seconds after I did so he was running in front of me.

"You're too fast!"

"You're jealous!" With that I sped up even more, running to my max. We were neck and neck approaching the house, a first for me. In the end though, like I predicted, Edward won. I was just happy it was only by a few inches this time.

"I told you so."

"Told me what?" He smirked in my direction.

"That you would win. You always do."

"This time I get a prize for it."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"You." With that he pulled me into his arms, pressing his lips hard onto my own. I melted into his mouth, only faintly noticing we were moving. I felt my cheeks flush as I realized anybody could see us right now and Edward smiled against my lips. He pulled away and began kissing my neck, nibbling lightly as he moved. Next thing I knew he had placed me onto our bed, releasing me.

"You already won me." I managed out.

"So?"

"Just making sure you knew." Our lips met again and we couldn't get our clothes off fast enough.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I skipped downstairs later in a thoroughly happy mood, not that everybody in the house didn't know why. I sat down on the couch in the living room, surprised nobody was here already. I hummed to myself, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Hello Alice."

"You always hear me coming." She pouted at me.

"I do, don't I?"

"I came to see if you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I had a vision..." She didn't need to say anymore. My eyes went wide as she described me closing my eyes for a number of seconds before I screamed.

"Do you know what might cause it?"

"No, I-" As I said this, however, I made the mistake of dropping my head backwards to rest on the couch and closed my eyes. Another dream took hold of me instantly.

"Bella?" Alice sounded worried. "Bella? Bella!"

_I was at the clearing. I walked for a little before suddenly the whispers began. I froze where I was as I stood transfixed by a pair of eyes in the woods. The murmurs began to grow in number and in turn, therefore, volume. I gripped my ears, trying to make it stop. I screamed loudly and suddenly it stopped._

My eyes shot open and my head shot up. I was breathing heavily. Alice was sitting to my left still, shock covering her face. Edward sat in front of me now, worry etched into his eyes. It quickly faded to relief as it clicked in that I was up now. All too soon though it became laced with frustration.

"We're telling Carlisle." Edward said stiffly, leaving no room for argument.

"It was nothing though." He stood and started to walk upstairs to see Carlisle.

"You screamed Bella!"

"I'm fine though. Barely anything happened!"

"We made a deal!"

"Please Edward!"

"No! We're telling him." He burst into the study. Carlisle looked up, shocked at the rude intrusion.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing!" I glared meaningfully at Edward. "I'm sorry we-"

"Bella's been having dreams." I dropped my head, scowling and glaring at the ground.

"That's not possible. Are you sure its not visions like Alice?"

"Positive." I mumbled angrily. "I'll just let Edward tell you though. He seems so keen to do so." I looked up, glaring at Edward before storming from the room. I pulled the door with me, effectively slamming it. I ran downstairs only to be stopped by Kate.

"What happened? Did you and Edward fight?"

"Just a small misunderstanding."

"Are you sure?"

"For once in your life just leave me alone!" I shoved passed her shocked expression and out the front door. I felt bad for doing that but I had no desire to speak to anyone right now. I could feel her eyes bore into my back as I took off running. When I stopped I didn't know where I was or how far I'd run. All I knew was that running wasn't helping me anymore. I growled loudly, knocking over a tree. I moved to the next one, hitting it even harder. I kept going until I'd knocked down about fifteen. I grudgingly sat down on one, pulling my knees into my chest and resting my chin on my knees.

I don't know why I'd gotten so angry. It's kind of stupid when I think about it now. Edward and I did make a promise after all. I guess I got mad when Edward wouldn't listen to what I had to say. Then he told Carlisle. I just don't want them to worry about me anymore. Vampires can't PMS so I can't even blame that. What is wrong with me? I bottle up my emotions too much. I guess I kind of wanted to speak with Carlisle about it alone. Now everybody in there probably thinks I'm a jerk. Would Edward even forgive me? So much for a _new day_, I though bitterly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Okay. So it wasn't as long as I usually write but I always find writing the first chapter the hardest. I try to pick a good spot to begin and work from there. I hope its good this time. I dropped a hint about something in there. I wonder if anybody will notice it...you can PM me if you think you know what it is! Otherwise, just read & review!

 RoRo


	3. Begun

Disclaimer - _Twilight_ and _New Moon_ belong to Stephenie Meyer! The plot is mine!

A/N- Okay...I'm back from California and I'm apologizing profusely for such a long wait for this chapter! It's not really anything special but I needed to get it out to you! I'm sorry it took me so long to post it though! I had a bunch of stuff hanging over me once I got back so it took me a lot of effort to get here to post it! (Add in that _New Moon_ had arrived for me when I was away...I finished that in about 3-4 hours though)

Here it is! Chapter 2!

Thanks to my editor! (ALittleMoonlightMoment)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Begun**

I remained sitting for an extended period of time, until the light around me began to fade. I released my breath heavily and jumped when I heard somebody chuckling behind me. I spun fast, glaring at whoever it was. It was Carlisle. He silenced himself almost immediately and coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry." I relinquished my glare and defensive position, allowing myself to drop to the ground.

"You have no reason to be."

"Yes I do!"

"Why then?"

"I was rude and acted like a complete psycho towards everyone!" He gave me a look. "Well, maybe not everyone. It was you, Edward, and Kate."

"I explained to Kate that you weren't in the best of moods. I do not believe you have anything to be sorry for. Edward is just worried about you."

"We did have an agreement though. I guess I just didn't think it would happen again."

"The dreams?" I nodded feebly, lowering my gaze.

"No matter what I do, I always seem to be different. Even as a vampire things are wrong with me."

"What's wrong with being able to dream?"

"I can't control them! And they're more like nightmares!"

"Nightmares?" He seemed taken aback.

"I-I feel like something is coming, something bad. I feel like whoever I see in these dreams is dangerous, but I know them. I can't do anything about it either! One of my friends in changing for the worse and I can't help them! All I can do is watch as it happens!"

"Tell me what happens in the dreams."

"Didn't Edward say?"

"He remained silent after you left."

"Oh." I felt even worse now. I explained to Carlisle what happened though. I went through every last detail of it. When I finished Carlisle came over to me and kneeled beside me, his hand feeling my forehead.

"I'm not sick!"

"Sorry. It is unusual about the dreams though. I needed to make sure."

"What do you think?"

"It seems as though they are very real to you. I don't understand who could have that kind of power though, who could do that to a vampire?"

"I feel it coming and I'm scared." I buried my face in my arms.

"You really are afraid." It was a statement, not a question. "I still wonder why you would not come for help Bella."

"Your family-"

"It's your family too you know."

"The family has had enough of me to deal with in the past! There is no need for them to worry about something as insignificant as a dream I'm having!"

"It's not insignificant if it frightens you."

"I'm sick of being the one who causes problems." He chuckled.

"You do not cause problems Bella. The problems just happen to occur around you."

"I still don't think it necessary."

"Our family would do anything to help you out, you know that. Some of them may even be intrigued by this development."

"You mean Alice, don't you?"

"Perhaps," He suppressed a smirk, "But I do not think it should matter."

"You all do care about me, don't you?"

"Yes we do."

"I can't understand why I find it so hard to believe."

"Everyone finds imperfections in themselves and they do not believe when others deny those imperfections."

"That's true."

"It is. Are you ready to return home yet?"

"No. I think I'll stay here a little longer." He nodded.

"Just make sure you come home."

"I will, don't worry."

After Carlisle left I remained where I had sat myself on the ground, contemplating what he had told me. Why **did** I find it so hard to believe? The whole family loved me and I knew it well. Look at everything they had done for me! I needed their help again, I knew it deep down. I felt so insignificant compared to them, probably because I had known them when I was human. I needed to push that aside and ask for their help. Once I had gone over that point in my mind over and over again I moved on to my next decision. When should I go home? While I did want their help, I was also fearful of my rudeness. I was positive that I had insulted or hurt at least two of them, maybe more if the rest heard me. It was certain that they had. My least concern was apologizing to Kate, she would be easygoing. It was Edward I was concerned about; for him not to speak to anyone is unusual, especially if he wouldn't talk to Carlisle. I had made a promise to him, one that I had intended to keep but broken. I got angry with him because I broke the promise. That made no sense at all. I didn't think I would have another dream that soon though. I didn't want to ask for help either. As I made my decision to return home and talk to him I realized that it was raining, pouring in fact. I was completely soaked and I hadn't even noticed. I found that highly unusual considering my heightened senses. I shook the feeling of suspicion rising over me and began to walk, yes walk, back. I needed time to consider what I would be saying to Edward. I wouldn't even forgive myself for what I had done.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the house came into view it was still raining. I had walked the whole way back from wherever it was I had run to leaving the sky a pitch black. It was late. I'm sure Carlisle was wondering why I hadn't returned yet. Only two lights were on in the house, one in the living room and one in mine and Edward's room. The courage I had been building up faded fast and I snuck around towards the ground below our window. I couldn't hear any music. What had I done to him? What kind of person was I? If Edward was sad, hurt, angry, or anything he would listen to or play music. I couldn't even imagine what I had done to him. I closed my eyes and lifted my head towards that sky, pretending the rain drops rolling down my face were tears. I wanted to cry so bad for what I had done. A choked sob emitted from my throat. I allowed myself to fall to my knees as I dropped my head. I opened my eyes and pulled my head up a little. Carlisle was looking at me through a window on the second floor. He gave a sympathetic smile, one that said thank you, before turning away and returning to what he'd been doing. When I lifted my head further the light in our room was off. I dropped my gaze, looking to my left and straight into Edward's eyes. I didn't move, didn't breathe.

"I didn't tell Carlisle. That was what you wanted wasn't it?" He was asking me what I had wanted, why?

"What?"

"I didn't tell him." I shook my head in disbelief, dropping forward onto my hands. Edward moved slightly forward but stopped himself.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It was what you wanted."

"I made a promise to you and I broke it. You should have told him."

"Not if it would make you unhappy."

"I hurt you." I choked on the words. "I'm so sorry. I told Carlisle everything about the dreams. I'm sorry."

"I thought you didn't want him to know?"

"I hurt you. He needed to know. I can't run from them anymore." I looked up at him. "I'm scared of them. I'm scared of what they could mean." His eyes widened and he was beside me, pulling me into his arms, instantaneously. I felt his lips on my head, heard his voice in my ear.

"Nothing will hurt you while my family or I is here. Everything will be fine."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you Edward. I had no right."

"Shhhh, I shouldn't have been so forceful about it. I was worried about you."

"I know." I whispered. "I love you for that. You worry about me when I forget to worry about myself."

"You do that often, don't you?"

"Everyday of my life," He raised his eyebrows, "Well, you know what I mean."

"Yes I do." I sat up but kept his hands in mine.

"I need your help Edward. I want your help. I want help."

"Don't worry. We'll get through this. We'll stop it before it even happens." As he pulled me close to him again, kissing my forehead, I could only think of one thing to say.

"I'm afraid it's already begun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Hi everybody! I know I promised two chapters but I wanted to get one up because I haven't updated in a while. This one wasn't really short but it was shorter than others that I've written so I'm going to try really hard to make the next one longer.

I'm also starting another new _Twilight_ fan fiction which will be entitled "Requiem" so look for that around September or October. I really hope you guys like this story so far! This is the only chapter that will not go through to my editor because I wanted it up right away! I checked it over myself multiple times! Much Love!

 RoRo


	4. Irrational Fear

Disclaimer - _Twilight_ and _New Moon_ belong to Stephenie Meyer! The plot is mine!

A/N - Hi everybody...-sneaks in-

I know I haven't really been good with my promises so here I am writing another chapter, super-long (for me anyways). That's about it for now... 3

Thanks to my editor! (ALittleMoonlightMoment)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Irrational Fear**

I remained clinging onto him as though my life depended on it. I was still afraid. He moved me up into our room, ignoring the stares of the family as he walked past with me. I watched them though, their eyes boring into me. It felt like they could see everything with just a single look. Carlisle was the only one smiling gently at me and it meant the world to me. Edward sat us down on our bed, still holding onto me tightly and rubbing my back soothingly.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

"There is and you know it." He grimaced. "See, I told you so."

"Alright but I'm sorry too then."

"**You** have nothing to be sorry for." I stared wide-eyed up at him.

"I should have listened before storming in on Carlisle like I did."

"Fine." I relented, not wanting to argue with him anymore.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes. How about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were furious. You weren't even playing your music."

"I suppose I might have been a bit angry." I snorted.

"It was a little more than that."

"I'm fine now, yes." I smiled.

"That wasn't so hard to say now was it?" He rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I already told you so." He shook his head at my answer.

"Are you _okay_?"

"Oh." I knew what he meant about it now. I turned my face away, staring at the wall. I motioned for him to give me a moment to think so he wouldn't get frustrated. Staring at the wall was like giving my mind free space to think. Was I okay? Until these dreams stopped I wouldn't be. That was a fact, but what about my fears? I still had those too. The truth was I felt perfectly fine at this present moment. I didn't know how long this would last though.

"I'm okay." I answered after only a minute or so, clearly and concisely.

"If anything is bothering you, will you tell me?" That was the question that even I didn't know the answer to. I furrowed my brow in thought, contemplating his request. I needed to tell him if I wanted help so then, yes I would.

"I promise." I finally looked back at him, his eyes glowing with trust. I couldn't let him down, I wouldn't let myself down. I groaned then as another thought entered my mind. Kate. I still needed to apologize to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to go speak with Kate." His grip on me tightened.

"It can wait, I think."

"No it can't."

"Why is it so important right now?"

"You know that she holds small grudges over long periods of time right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was sort of rude to her before. Very rude."

"I see." I nodded solemnly as he released me. I walked slowly towards the door and almost made it there before I felt Edward's cool hand on my wrist pulling me back to him.

"Edward." I whined slightly. I turned to look at him but ran right into his chest. I looked up, slightly embarrassed, to see him staring down at me, eyes raging with passion. He tilted his head and I tilted mine. He bent down and I reached up. Our lips met and melted together as one. All too soon however he released me and was back on the bed, grinning.

"Hey!"

"That was incentive for you to come back faster." I glared at him as I turned to leave, muttering under my breath even though he could hear me.

"Stupid vampire boyfriend, turning me on like that." I could hear him laughing as I stalked down the hallway. I stopped as I saw Alice in front of me, giggling like crazy.

"Not one word." I growled. She sealed her lips but continued to laugh silently.

"Downstairs." She managed out.

"Thanks." I made my way past her and ran downstairs, eager to find Kate. I found her sitting alone in the living room. I tried to find something appropriate to say.

"May I have a seat?" She just nodded, not even inclining her head towards me in the least. I watched with her silently for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Why did you come here? You never watch TV."

"Neither do you." She smirked.

"No, I suppose I don't."

"I came to apologize for my behavior before. It was inexcusable for me to act in such a manner towards you."

"Cut the formalities."

"I'm sorry."

"You were mad right."

"Without reason." I confessed.

"It's okay. I know I can get like that sometimes." I smiled and jumped over, hugging her gratefully.

"Thanks for understanding."

"Not a problem." I smiled at her again before bounding up the stairs to go see Edward when I got a brilliant idea.

"Alice!" She appeared in front of me, smiling ear to ear.

"Yes Bella?"

"It's been so long since you and I hung out. Perhaps me, you, and Rosalie could go shopping?"

"I'd be delighted! Rosalie?" Rosalie appeared then with her purse and keys in hand.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call out with slight irritation.

"I'll be back in a bit! Don't wait up!" Alice and Rosalie stifled laughter as we tried to make it down the stairs. We barely made it halfway before I felt myself being held back by the waist.

"I think they can shop by themselves." He was grinning down at me.

"I haven't gone with them in so long though." I pouted trying to use my eyes, knowing I wouldn't win. Alice and Rosalie probably knew this all along too though as they were now heading towards the door.

"We have to get there before the stores close Bella!"

"You're abandoning me!" I gasped in shock. Alice smiled before they left, shutting the door behind them.

"They know that I would have won anyway." Edward stated smugly.

"I suppose that you'll have to do for company then." He grinned again, dragging me back to our room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later pale moonlight streamed in through the windows as we lay together on our bed. I played with Edward's perfect hair as he stroked my side. I had a smile planted on my face that matched the loving look in Edward's eyes. It was a perfect moment that I wish could be captured on camera if not for the fact that I would be afraid somebody would find the photo. Nothing gold can stay however and all too soon I felt something pulling at the back of my mind. I couldn't place it though, it seemed like it didn't belong though.

"I'm afraid, Edward." I blurted out.

"Of the dreams?" I nodded my eyes wide. "There's nothing to be afraid of, its just a dream. Nothing will happen."

"I told you it's already begun."

"I'll stop it."

"You can't. I can feel it."

"Feel what?" He sat up immediately, grasping onto me and pulling me close.

"I'm not quite sure."

"You're not going anywhere."

"I won't." It started then, suddenly, out of nowhere. The only warning I had received was the odd feeling in the back of my head. "Stop that Edward."

"Stop what?"

"Muttering under your breath."

"I'm not." Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. My face fell. "What is it Bella?"

"It's-" I couldn't speak then as they became crystal clear. The mutterings and murmurs spread through my mind like wildfire, paralyzing everything. I screamed out from the sheer number.

"Stop! Make it stop!"

"Bella?" His angelic voice was only a faint whisper. "What's wrong?"

"Make it stop! The murmurs! Make them stop!"

"Carlisle!" I heard him scream out. It was the last thing I heard from him. I closed my eyes as they grew in volume, squeezing my eyes shut, willing it all away. They didn't go away though. I thrashed around, desperately hoping they were just a faint dream inside my head. I felt myself knock into somebody and the grip that had held onto me was gone. I fled from where I was, trying to find someway out. I hit into something which gave way to me and then I was falling. I hit the ground but got up and started to run as far away as I possibly could. Someone latched onto me, holding me back.

"No! Make it stop! Let me go!" I thrashed in their arms as I felt another two pairs of arms grab hold of me. I could hardly move now and they pushed me to the ground. I struggled to no avail. The murmurs continued within the confines of my mind. Why couldn't they hear them? Why were they stopping me?

"Let me go. Please." I felt myself shaking, pleading with whoever they were. Something broke free into my mind, a calming sensation that began to spread slowly. "Edward." I whimpered helplessly.

"I'm here Bella. Shhhh." He whispered soothingly, faintly. He sounded as though he was afraid of something.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It will all be fine." I could hear him lying even in my current scrambled state of mind. The calmness was spreading quicker now, clearing my mind of everything. The murmurs had stopped also, along with my tearless sobs. I felt myself being lifted up and carried away from where I was. Where was I? I opened my eyes to reveal the area around me, snow littering the ground and the sky close to pitch black. I could see everything perfectly though. Finally, the calmness ceased, its job completed.

"Thanks Jasper."

"Not a problem." He managed out, taking in deep breaths. I realized it must have exhausted him to break into the chaos of my feelings.

"We have to keep moving Bella." Carlisle stated calmly so I nodded in agreement. We were going a semi-normal speed, Edward probably afraid that I was still in pain. I smiled to myself at his protectiveness. The house was clear in front of us, as it had been since I opened my eyes. Carlisle spoke to me as they ran.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a train hit me, but that's alright. Do vampires get headaches?" He smirked.

"Describe what happened."

"I was talking to Edward when I felt something in the back of my mind. It had appeared suddenly and I knew it didn't belong. I couldn't place it though. When I told Edward about it they started."

"The murmurs," I whispered, "It was like there were a million voices speaking all at once in my mind. I couldn't figure out where they were coming from but I wanted to stop them. Then I couldn't hear Edward anymore and I wanted to run, somewhere, anywhere. I couldn't see where I was going though, I had shut my eyes and I couldn't remember how to open them."

"Really?" Carlisle seemed intrigued by this fact and I felt Edward relax a little.

"What is it?"

"Nothing right now. I will need to examine you before I can decide anything." We stopped as we reached the house and Edward put me down, ushering me inside.

"What's the rush?"

"No rush." I stopped, rooting myself to the spot.

"Then what's the problem?"

"These are just irrational fears Bella. Nothing is going to happen." He sounded as though he was trying to convince himself more than me. I opened my mouth to retort when an orange glow caught my eye. I ran to the other side of the house where we had come from to see what it was. What I saw made me step back in fear. There was a large house burning, flames pouring out from everywhere. Edward's cool hand took hold of mine and he pulled a little.

"Let's go Bella." I shook my head and ripped my hand away, running towards the house.

"Bella!" He shouted after me. I could hear him in fast pursuit already. I reached the house fast after running top speed and fell to my knees at the sight before me. I could feel the heat on my skin, threatening my very being. There on the ground next to me, next to the untouched snow, was a ruined pile of snow with the faint impression of arms, my arms, reaching to the house.

"Did I try to go in?" I whispered painfully. He was silent in his answer.

"Let's go Bella." He stated firmly.

"No! Answer my question! Did I try to go in?" He stared at me for a long time before slowly nodding. It had driven me to almost kill myself. That's why Edward was so quiet. I dropped further down on my knees and Edward wrapped his arms around me as I began to shake.

"Just an irrational fear, right?" I whispered silently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Okay, so there it is! Chapter 3! About 2000 words this time! I apologize again for being so late with this update and I will try to update ASAP again. The only problem with that being I just started my senior year on Wednesday and my application for the college I want is due October 1. This month will be pretty busy for me.

I hope you all liked this chapter! Next chapter will feature talks about the dreams, Edwards's feelings, & our first glimpse of the person behind it all.

Tootles!

 RoRo


	5. Saving Me

Disclaimer - _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer! The plot is mine!

A/N- So I'm updating again...more about this later but for now I'll just give you the chapter and say how sorry I am it took this long...

Thanks to my editor! (ALittleMoonlightMoment)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saving Me**

The term silent as the grave took on a whole new meaning as Edward and I walked back. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time but I kept my focus straight ahead. I couldn't bear to look at him for fear of what I would see. Worry, I knew. He had reason to worry about me, but I found no solace in that fact. My actions were beginning to sink in with me. I had almost taken my own life. I had almost taken myself away from Edward. I would have been responsible for his pain, and his suicide. Within the first few months of my becoming a vampire Edward had mentioned a group known as the Volturi, the most powerful vampires in existence. He told me how suicidal vampires went there begging for death, those who could not handle eternity or had lost something special to them. When he told me that is where he would go if I were ever taken from him I had silenced him immediately, banning the subject. He hadn't brought it up since. How could I go on now knowing what I had almost done? I would be responsible for his suicide and the family's sorrow. I choked down a sob, determined to keep this walk silent. No luck.

"Bella," Edward whispered, his hand on my shoulder, "Come on." He tried to pull me into his arms so he could carry me but I resisted, shaking him off. I didn't want to get back there any faster than I had to. Perhaps I didn't even want to go back at all. That was the thought that stopped me in my tracks. I felt Edward stop beside me, anxious. If I left and succeeded in killing myself the next time it happened then Edward would never really know if I was still alive or not. He wouldn't kill himself. A voice in the back of my mind told me he would. I shook my head. Then I looked up into Edward's eyes, revealing everything I had just been thinking through my expression.

"Bella-,"

"No Edward." He stopped in his tracks as he tried to take a step toward me. "I'm sorry." I breathed out before I took off running as fast as I could. I could hear him behind me, he would catch me. I pushed myself harder, willing to get away. I refused to hurt him anymore. I wouldn't allow myself to hurt him anymore. Suddenly I felt his arm on mine and heard the shatter of a tree as he pushed me into it.

"Bella stop."

"No." I wouldn't look at him but I struggled to break free. "Let me go."

"No. Why are you doing this?"

"I can't hurt you anymore!"

"This will hurt me!"

"If I die it'll hurt you more."

"That's why you're staying."

"No!"

"I'll protect you!"

"You can't control fate. Nobody can. If I had gone into that house you would have followed or worse, gone to the Volturi. I won't be responsible for that. I can't stay here and watch as everything falls apart. But I can't leave because I love you." I was shaking with sobs but he refused to let me go.

"Then don't leave. I love you Bella, please don't go. I won't let you."

"I have to go!"

"No!"

"I'll die Edward! If I stay here I'll die!"

"I won't let you die!" I stopped struggling and looked up into his eyes.

"That's what you said before, when I was still human." He hands dropped from me instantly, the look in his eyes like I had slapped him hard across the face. The sobs continued as he backed away from me. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I'm sorry Edward." I whispered as I slipped to the ground against the tree. "I shouldn't have-,"

"Yes you should have." His voice was broken, a whisper. "I didn't save you. You died because of me. If I had just changed you before then maybe it would have better. Maybe it would have been better if I had just left."

"You can't mean that." I whispered, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

"What if I do?"

"Then I'll stay here."

"What?"

"I'll stay here and wait for you."

"You wanted to go Bella and now you can."

"I don't want to."

"You don't know what you want."

"I want you." I whispered.

"This is my entire fault." He finally looked at me.

"No. It's Victoria's and whoever happens to be trying to control my mind."

"I should've protected you."

"I shouldn't have gone to meet her."

"You never did have any sense of self-preservation." I smiled internally; we were getting somewhere, letting it all out.

"I still don't."

"I won't go."

"Neither will I."

"I still love you."

"I never stopped." I stood up, the sobs ceasing. I started to step towards him but in an instant his lips were pressing against mine. I pulled him closer, never wanting to let go. We stayed like that until I could feel the light against my eye. It was dawn.

"Take me home Edward." I whispered and felt him nod. He lifted me into his arms and I held on for dear life, as though he would be gone at any moment. "You'll save me."

"I'll try." He whispered back, finally understanding a limit or so.

"You'll succeed."

Nobody said a word as he carried me back into the house. Nobody even stared. They acted liked everything was normal. There was only one problem with that, it wasn't. I tugged gently on Edward's shirt and he stopped, looking down at me. I made a motion for him to put me down and after a few moments he grudgingly did so. I stepped slowly towards the opening to the living room and, once I got there, stopped and waited. Even then nobody would look at me. I cleared my throat but to no avail.

"Stop it." Everyone looked up at me as I said this. "Stop it right now."

"Stop what?" Alice asked. Edward stared curiously at me but waited for me to continue.

"Stop acting as though nothing has happened, like nothing is wrong with me. Stop pretending that I didn't try to kill myself because I did. I'm hearing voices in my head! I can't control myself when I hear them and I should be able to. I can't though and it won't help me if you all pretend that none of it ever happened."

"I can't see what's causing it. It's almost like anything concerning the voices is blacked out."

"It's alright Alice. I just want you to all help me through this. I can't do this by myself."

"Why don't you want to forget?" Rosalie stared me down. I didn't answer right away but met her gaze and thought about it. Why didn't I want to forget? I had almost killed myself. I was hearing voices in my mind, not that Edward doesn't do it everyday but he does it voluntarily.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I just feel like if I forget than I'll never really know who I am, what I'm capable of doing. I need to know pain or I'll forget that too. I suppose it's just another piece of humanity."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt completely at peace for once. The soft sounds of Debussy filled the room, Edward was lying down, his breathing even and barely audible, and I lay beside him, curled against him for fear of leaving his side. We didn't sleep, after all we couldn't, but I had the slight feeling that we were both playing back memories of our time together. I swore I could feel the air warm a little when I caught a slight smile on his lips. I slowly traced their contour with my fingertips, lightly and carefully. He smiled some more and I stifled a smile.

"I want to stay like this forever." He opened his eyes and peered up at me.

"That would be perfect." He whispered as he began to play with a loose strand of my hair. I sighed contently and rested my head against his chest, still tracing his lips. As I traced the corner I turned my head up and he pressed his lips to mine, parting them only slightly. I kept my fingers by the corner of his mouth and my other hand involuntarily combed through his hair. He pulled me as close as possible to him as he slowly took his lips away.

"I'll never let you go."

"I'm counting on that."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward." He was definitely calmer, maybe even happier, than before. Even though I chose not to forget, I still didn't bring the subject up when I was with him. As the sweet tune of my lullaby filled the room I kissed him again, pulling him closer than I thought possible. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off and discarding it onto the floor. He sat up, holding me in his lap, pulled my shirt over my head and dropped it beside his. He held me softly as he gently rolled over, holding himself above me. He lowered his lips onto mine, pressing softly yet firmly. He removed my pants as he kissed me and I removed his. We took it slowly, like this was the first time we were making love.

"You'll always be my always Edward." I whispered into his ear just before I lost all reasonable thought in ecstasy.

As we lay together, my head resting on his chest yet again, I thought about what this would be like if we were both human. I banished the thoughts with a smile because I knew I was happy with the eternity we were blessed to have. I snuggled up against him and he kissed my forehead gently.

"You are my savior Bella." I smiled, looking up at him.

"So when do we start saving me?" He chuckled softly at me and captured my lips in his.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** - So there it is! Yet another chapter for your reading pleasure! I hope you liked it! I tried to add more love between them, as if you couldn't tell...

I don't really know if that constitutes and upped rating though...i don't think so. I will update again soon but please give me a week or two to do so?

i love all of my fans! Thanks for the continued support!

Please Read & Review!

**k thnx!**

RoRo


	6. Control

Disclaimer - _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!! The plot is mine!

A/N- Okay...I've been so busy lately but there really is no excuse...I suppose I've just had a really bad case of writer's block. I wanna draw this story out but I'm a little worried that I won't so please bear with me?! I Love you all!!!!!! (Seriously)

O! And btw... I figure that both of my stories take place after New Moon... I know it wasn't really mentioned in Whispers and maybe once in here (?) but it works better for the story if we say it started after New Moon. k thnx!

Here's the next chapter!!!

Thanks to my editor! (ALittleMoonlightMoment)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Control**

Once we emerged from his room sometime the next day I found my mind clear and prepared. I had a smile plastered to my face as I wandered downstairs, humming to myself and ignorant to everything and everyone around me. I didn't notice that everyone stopped to stare at me. I didn't even acknowledge Alice's knowing smirk. The only thing that existed to me was my soft humming and Edward. I sighed as his name passed through my thoughts yet again. I still had yet to understand why he picked me when he could probably have anyone. I was, however, slowly becoming used to the fact that he was mine. As I sat beneath a tree outside I had a strange feeling. I shivered a little and stood, startled at the fact, to look around. There was nothing. Nobody. I felt myself relax and scolded myself for it. There was nothing to be worried about. I sat back down only to find the feeling return in full force. I forced myself not to stand this time but merely went with a glance around. I nearly fell back as I caught sight of something, or rather someone. I stood up shakily glancing around to see if anyone else was there. I closed my eyes and shook my head and opened them to find what I'd seen gone. It'd been there so fast I tried to convince myself that I was imagining things. I failed to do so. I walked over to where I was I had seen them only a moment before. There was nothing there.

As I turned to go back under the tree to wait for Edward I felt an inexplicable force pulling me, urging me. I looked back and found myself longing to head in that direction. I began an internal argument with myself over it. Edward would be out here in only a few minutes, and then I could take him. I sighed as I resigned myself to following the urge while it was still there. Maybe I could find something out about these dreams. With one last glance towards the house I started off. It took me only about five minutes to realize where I was going. I ran the rest of the way to the clearing.

It was quiet when I got there, eerily so. I took small steps before stopping in the center. I glanced anxiously around, waiting for something to happen. I began to get nervous when nothing did. I waited for a few minutes before I heard Edward calling out my name. He had to be somewhat close for me to hear him. I was thankful he was here. I started then stopped as I saw Laurent standing at the edge staring at me. I smiled when I saw him and began to walk to him before I noticed the fearful look in his eyes. I stopped short.

"What's wrong Laurent? It's me Bella."

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I wish there were something I could do to help you. I'm afraid that once he starts nobody can stop him. Just like James." I stiffened at the comparison. I forced myself to ask though.

"Who's just like him?"

"He'll kill me too if I try to stop him. You've hurt someone dearest to him. I cannot fathom why he would take it this far. If the Volturi had any idea-," He trailed off shaking his head. He whipped it up again suddenly. "You can stop it though. I believe you can stop him! I've said too much. I have to go!" He spun around and suddenly it started. I heard them, whispers at first.

"Laurent!" I cried out. "Are you doing this?" They became louder.

"Please! Don't!" I cried out to him. My vision began to blur and darken at the edges.

"You can stop it! Stop it!" He cried out at me before stumbling backwards and running.

"No! Don't leave me!" I fell to my knees as I covered my ears. They were swarming around me, voices trying to control me, to kill me. "No! Leave me alone!" I could practically feel tears streaming down my face though it was impossible. I could almost feel my heart being torn to shreds though it would make little difference.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Edward's voice, barely in the crowd.

"Make it stop! Edward, help me! Make it stop!" I was sobbing tearlessly and shaking. I could feel Edward holding me tightly, his hand running through my hair.

"Bella, come back to me! Don't give in! Fight it!"

"Make it stop!" I remembered what Laurent told me. "Stop! Leave me alone! Stop!" Silence ringed in my ears as I heard Edward's pleas for me clearly now, my own erratic breathing. I choked on unneeded air as I clutched for him.

"Shhhh, Bella. Everything's alright. I'm right here." He kissed my head, holding me tightly still. "I was so scared when you weren't outside. Why did you leave? Why?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I muttered helplessly. "Help me Edward. Help me."

"Shhhh, it's over now." He rocked me back and forth. I clutched to him as he carried me running back home. I refused to release him as Carlisle looked me over. Everyone was watching me with either horror or pity in their eyes as I continued to sob. Jasper left the room, holding his head as he too began to sob.

"What happened?" Carlisle murmured to Edward.

"She was in the clearing. I found her in the middle of it." He kissed my head again, continuing with strain in his voice he hadn't bothered to hide. "She looked like she was dying."

"You can stop it." I whispered, repeating Laurent's words. "You can stop it. You can stop it." I repeated them over and over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't remember when I stopped muttering to myself, sitting in Edward's lap with his soft consolations being whispered into your ear for hours since a breakdown could do that to someone. Edward didn't even ask what I was talking about. He merely took me upstairs after Carlisle told him I was okay and sat with me in his lap on our bed. Then he began to whisper solace in my ear. He didn't stop, not once. He hummed my lullaby for me every once in a while too. I laid my head on his shoulder once we'd gotten here. I was still trying to make sense of what Laurent had told me. It had to be coincidence that they stopped once I'd told them to. But I had yelled for it to stop many times before the one where it stopped. No, I hadn't. I'd been begging for someone else to make them stop. Only when I told the voices themselves to stop did they stop. I frowned at it. None of it made sense. He had mentioned the Volturi though. Something about if they found out. Could it be someone with the Volturi? They'd notice that though. Or would they? I felt pressure building in my head so I stopped my thoughts there. Pulling myself out of my thoughts I caught Edward's still comforting words.

"Everything will be fine. We'll stop this." He whispered and rocked me slowly.

"It will." The first words I'd spoken in hours. He stiffened and stopped rocking me. "You wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Bella," He started. "God." He breathed it out as he pulled me in tight to him. I held him back knowing that he needed it.

"I heard your screams and I thought- I couldn't think. I just needed to get to you. I thought you were dying. It was so bad."

"I stopped them. This time I stopped them." He pulled away to look in my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"You need to promise me." He watched me. "Laurent was there." His eyes went immediately to pitch black as he stood, setting me down on the bed.

"Hey! You promised!" I grabbed his arm as he turned to leave.

"No I didn't." I ignored the fact.

"He didn't do anything! It wasn't him! Let me finish!" I struggled as he kept trying to leave. "Please." He growled but turned and sat back down, pulling me into his lap. I took a breath and began, taking extra time to explain it all in detail. When I was finished I watched him as he contemplated.

"We should talk to Carlisle."

"Yes, but maybe..." I trailed off, unsure of mentioning it.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we should go talk to the... Volturi?" I had conveniently left that part out.

"Why?" His brows came closer together in confusion.

"It was something Laurent said, actually." He waited for me to continue. "He said that the Volturi couldn't even stop it now. The voices, I mean. I was thinking that maybe they would know something about it."

"Perhaps, but I would rather we leave that as a last resort." He smiled sadly at me and I nodded in acceptance. Edward hadn't thought too highly of the Volturi since the last time we were over in Volturra. "For now, I believe we can trust Carlisle to give us something."

"Can you ask tomorrow?" The look he gave me was one of puzzlement and disagreement. I cut him off before he could speak. "Let me finish. We will ask him, I just want to do it tomorrow. I'm still a little nervous and I want some time to calm down. I want some time with you."

"Bella," He murmured as I buried my face in his neck.

"Please Edward, for me?" I knew he could hear me despite my muffled voice and whisper. I heard him sigh in defeat.

"We will speak to him tomorrow?"

"I promise. Thank you."

"Anything for you Bella." We stayed up, no choice there, talking about everything and nothing. I told him what scared me, he comforted me. He explained what frightened him, I comforted him. We sat together, basking in the moonlight. We took one night before everything turned upside down.

The following morning, just as dawn broke over the horizon, Edward pressed his cool lips to my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly, pulling myself out of my thoughts. I watched the sun as it rose, bit by bit. I sighed to myself and sat up.

"Well?" I asked, glancing at him as he sat up.

"Are you calm now?" I looked out the window and contemplated the sun once more.

"Yes," I looked back at him, "Yes I am."

We walked slowly to Carlisle's room and knocked softly. I took one more deep breath as he called for us to come in. The room had a very classic style, much like the room he'd left in Forks.

"What can I do for you? I hope you're feeling better now?"

"I am thank you. There was something I thought I should mention to you and ask you about. There was someone in the clearing with me before the voices started." His eyebrows rose. "It was Laurent. He said some things..." I trailed off.

Carlisle nodded, a motion for me to continue. I told him all of it, leaving nothing out. When I finished he just sat there for a while saying nothing. Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement when I began to frown. I forced a grateful smile back at him which he returned though it didn't touch his eyes.

"This certainly explains something." Carlisle began. "We know that another vampire is doing this to you via their gift and that the Volturi are somehow connected. I don't know what to make of it though."

"I have one idea." Both Edward and Carlisle looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"I think," I paused, biting my lip. "I think I have control."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Okay! I've finally updated and I can tell you that I'm going to start the next chapter A.S.A.P. so please don't worry (much)... the thing is I'm such a procrastinator

I have an art project and a chem project due on Wednesday (chem having yet to be started) and a 4-page paper for economics (again, yet to be started) so please bear with me. It won't be up before the end of this week and possibly the next (shakespeare projects due next week)

 RoRo


	7. Hate Me

Disclaimer - _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!! The plot is mine!

A/N - Arghhhhhhhhhhh!!! I'm so sorry::sobs:: please forgive me!!! i got caught up in cheery holiday-ness... im so ashamed -.-

and again sorry because as i started writing this i got shingles... (how the heck did a 17-year-old get it? don't ask me) ::sob::

and then i began to just get sick every week since and I'm finally feeling much better!!!

but yea...

here's your chapter... ::sniffle::

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hate Me**

Edward and Carlisle stood there staring at me, wide-eyed, for a few minutes. When they stayed silent after that I felt even more nervous.

"You can say something you know." I whispered quietly.

"I think you need to explain this Bella." Carlisle watched me patiently.

"It was what Laurent said. He mentioned something, a lot of things actually. He said that once _he_ starts he couldn't be stopped. He compared _him_ to James. I don't understand it. But then he started saying that if the Volturi ever knew,"

"Then what?"

"He didn't finish that sentence. He'd said too much he told me. Then he said that I could stop it. When I asked if it was him he told me I could stop it.

"He told me I had hurt someone dear to _him_. It's why whoever it is wants to get me. I can't remember anyone I would have offended though, unless Victoria knew someone."

"I doubt it. He told us she had been abandoned by the coven after James." Edward was by my side now, rubbing his fingers on my shoulder as Carlisle spoke. "What he said about the Volturi is interesting though. It could mean someone under their direct power."

"But who? I didn't think I offended anyone there."

"It may appear as though you didn't but some vampires take small things too seriously." It was Edward who told me this.

"This always happens to me. I always incur somebody's wrath. I just attract trouble."

"Yes, you do." Edward murmured into my hair. "You really need to stop that." He chuckled as I elbowed him.

"It's not like I want trouble." I pouted at him and he laughed loudly. I even spotted Carlisle covering a laugh with a cough.

"So, what now?" I tried changing the subject. Edward kept laughing.

"It's truly hard to determine that Bella." Carlisle began, "You see, we've all been trying already to find out exactly what the problem is and perhaps we've just been looking in the wrong places. It seems like if this ever did happen to anyone, it was just documented as them going mad.

"For all those people, they eventually die. It is written up that they committed suicide and is attributed to not being able to live for so long. The interesting part of it is that all of those people had some connection to the Volturi and bad connections at that. They were all being sought out by the Volturi themselves."

"But why?"

"Nobody really knows except the Volturi I suppose. It isn't documented anywhere. I'll try looking into it more but I cannot promise anything."

"I understand."

"As far as the Volturi go, however, Edward is right to be worried." I glanced over at Edward who was now brooding slightly at the turn our conversation had taken. "If this is indeed to doing of the Volturi it would be wise to stay away from them, to keep you out of their close reach. If the need arises we will go speak with them and I shall personally accompany you."

"I won't take her there." Edward growled.

"Edward..." Carlisle warned wearily.

"No! I will not yield on this. If we need to speak with them she will stay here. I won't put her at risk that way."

"We will not have a choice Edward. If you leave her behind you will leave her vulnerable. No matter how many people you leave, no matter how much they love her, none would protect her as vigilantly as you. They would know this. We must take her and show them that we are not afraid. If we hide her, she has reason to be hidden. We cannot give them a reason."

"I'll be okay Edward. Trouble has been out to get me before."

"Nothing like this Bella."

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't realize it?" I went over to him, stared him straight in the eye. "I told you already that I'm scared of this. I told you that. I will not back down though. I won't let them take me away from you. I won't let them do that. I'm not weak anymore.

"I am a vampire. I'm still getting the hang of some things but I'm not so breakable now. You know it as well as I do Edward. I, no... We need to do this, together. Besides, I love you way too much to cause your suffering." His lips twitched at the edges.

"Yes, you're right. Just give me some time Bella."

"Every minute in the world." Carlisle coughed uncomfortably causing me to laugh.

"I'll start looking into the members of the Volturi as quietly as I can. We'll see who, if anyone, you may have offended the last time you were there."

"Thank you Carlisle." Edward and I turned to leave.

"Be cautious though. The Volturi generally find out when someone is looking into their affairs. I wouldn't be surprised if we received a warning via phone or visitor."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say that for the days which followed Edward was with me at all times. It was a bit annoying after a while, so much so I thought that shopping with Alice may have been better, just for the change in company. I love him, of course, but everyone needs a break now and then. It became apparent to me that that was just what I was in need of. Mostly because of one particular occurrence. Okay, so it was similar to the last time he did this but really. You would think he would do me one favor. The baths and showers I took were purely for relaxation purposes and having someone sitting right there watching you is not relaxing. I decided that I would need to either budge him on that point, rough shot, or escape for a little, again, rough shot. I needed to do something. I seized my chance when Carlisle called Edward up to speak with him.

"I'll be right back." He grimaced as he kissed my forehead and I smiled up at him. The moment he disappeared I headed for the door. I saw Alice shaking her head at me while chuckling softly as I left.

"He'll be mad." I heard her whisper under her breath as the door shut quietly behind me. I sighed to myself. He would be mad, furious really. It needed to be done though. As I took off into the woods I began feeling guiltier about it. He was only trying to protect me. Maybe I should have suggested a picnic for us, not that there would be any food. I laughed at that thought. I began to walk now and figured that if I walked back from here it would take about an hour, maybe more. This was what I needed. I kept my eyes and ears open as I walked on. I wondered how long Edward would take with Carlisle.

I paused in my musings as I felt someone watching me. This was a bad idea. I slipped my hand into my back pocket and pulled out my phone. I silently thanked God that Edward had gotten me one through all my protests about the expense. I waited with baited breath as it rang. Alice answered after the first ring.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She sounded a little worried, but there was an undercurrent of bitterness.

"I'm... fine. I'm sorry Alice. You need to tell Edward..." I stopped dead when I saw him. He was a little on the short side, lean too, but clearly strong. His dark brown hair was short and messy, innocent even, while his red eyes glittered with malice. He stared determinedly at me while I stood gaping.

"Bella? Bella, don't! Please Bella! I had a vision right after you left; you need to come home now! Run!" I couldn't understand what she was trying to say but nor could I find the strength to move, so shocked was I. He looked so familiar but I couldn't remember. "Bella!"

"Time to end that conversation." His voice was like silk. He was in front of me instantly, taking my phone easily and throwing it away. I flinched as it broke against a tree. He smirked triumphantly and I realized my mistake. I backed away from him.

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry, we've never met. Names aren't of strict importance Bella."

"You know my name. I think it only fair for you to tell me yours."

"It's Alec." I searched my mind for some mention of him from anyone. I cursed silently when I couldn't think of anything.

"Well, it was nice to meet you but I'm afraid I must be going. I have somewhere to be." With that I took off full speed back towards the house. It was with shock that I felt his hand on my arm as he pulled me to a stop.

"Let me go!" I pulled free but he pushed me back into a tree.

"Where's your precious guard? Did you get bored and escape?" He pulled me forward and pushed me back again. I gasped. "Not a very nice girl, are you?"

"Let me go!" I pushed forward and he went flying. I stood shocked for a moment before turning to run again but my hesitation cost me. Some pain erupted in my back as he threw me back into the forest. Tree after tree broke as I soared through the air. I landed hard and pushed myself up. It hurt more than one might think. His hands were on me again as he lifted me up and slammed me into another tree, this one holding steady.

"It's such a shame you're so beautiful. She didn't mention that but I don't think she would anyway. Now isn't the time for this though. We'll be seeing each other soon. I'm always watching." He whispered into my ear before pulling away and smirking. "Adieu, my dear." His lips were on mine then, pressing hard. I pulled back to no avail before head-butting him and freeing up an arm and hitting him. He jumped back releasing me and vanished. I was breathing heavily, I realized and calmed myself. I looked around and could have sworn my heart was stopping again. Edward stood watching me, his features marred with hurt, anger, and disgust. He must have seen the kiss, must have heard Alec.

"Edward..." I took a step towards him. He shook his head at me as I tried to take another.

"Don't."

"Please Edward, it wasn't-"

"Wasn't what?" He looked away.

"He attacked me!" Edward looked up at me.

"Why would someone attacking you kiss you?" I spun to my right and there was Alec, smirking at me. I looked back to Edward who growled. "Did I ruin something for you Bella? It seems to me he doesn't like you very much."

"Get away from me." I backed away from him and he moved towards me.

"You're not being very nice."

"I have no reason to be."

"Tell me Edward, how does it feel to have your heart break when it does not beat?"Edward remained silent.

"That bad?"

"No! Leave him alone!" I took a step back towards Alec.

"He hates you and you're defending him."

"He doesn't know what really happened. You left too much proof of your attack on me."

"What proof?"

"The trees you threw me through!" I pointed where a number of trees in a line were broken a few feet up from the ground. I glanced over at Edward and saw his eyes flicker with anger.

"He attacked me Edward! His name is-" That was all I got out before Alec's hand covered my mouth.

"Too much information for him. Why don't we take our leave?" Edward attacked in a flash. Alec was thrown back but recovered fast and returned the attack, slamming Edward into the ground. He got up with a smirk. The smirk flashed in my memory as I remembered it.

"You're Jane's brother." I whispered and both Alec and Edward's eyes flashed to me. Alec growled in disbelief.

"This isn't over." He vanished once more and I ran to Edward who was getting up. I jumped into his arms readily.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Are you okay Bella?"

"I shouldn't have come out here. I just wanted time to relax without being watched. I felt him there though, watching me. That's why I called Alice."

"Alice had a vision of the kiss. She came to get me when you called or, rather, I heard her calling your name. I caught the vision right before I left and I stopped. If I hadn't stopped I would've have seen him hitting you. This is my entire fault."

"No it isn't Edward. Don't think that."

"It's time to go home Bella." He lifted me up and ran with me. He didn't stop for anyone but brought me up to our room.

"You must hate me." I whispered as we lay together.

"Never!" He sat up instantly. "Never think that. I was upset Bella and foolish. I took it for only what it looked like, not what you or even the surroundings looked like. I just saw the kiss, nothing else. I don't think I even reacted when you shoved him away. It didn't even register that you had no idea I was there. I wanted to tear him to shreds. I could never hate you Bella, never in a million years."

"You have a right to." I whispered again, shocked by his declaration. "I would hate me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - **There's the chapter! I'm getting to work on the next one too! I love you all!

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

 PropMaster


	8. Mind Games

Disclaimer - _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!! The plot is mine!

A/N – Okay... no real excuses here... I was in Florida for a week and now I'm back! And then the rest of senior year happened too... I'M SO SORRY!

Here's the update! I'm **so** sorry it took so long!!! Forgive me?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mind Games**

When Edward wouldn't leave my side for the time after Alec's appearance I didn't complain. I practically dragged him with me. I never wanted to be left alone for Alec to find me again. We told Carlisle about it and so he left to get more information. That had been a week ago and as of yet we hadn't heard back from him. As each day passed our worry grew. I didn't think I could bear it if something happened to Carlisle because of me, us. Edward wanted to go find Carlisle and help.

"Please stay." I begged him. "Don't leave me here."

"Bella," He frowned at me. "Everyone will be here to watch over you. I need to find out if Carlisle is okay."

"And if he isn't? What if you get into the same trouble? I won't lose you!"

"You won't lose me." He grabbed my face and held it so my eyes met his, if I looked up that is. "Look at me."

I bit my lip and shook my head. He kissed my cheek and exhaled, his scent easily broke my resistance.

"Look at me." This time I did. His eyes pleaded with me. Carlisle was Edward's father. How could I deny him? How could I be so selfish? _Let him go._ A voice whispered, caressing my mind.

"You should go find him." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I promise I'll come back with him."

"I know you will." He kissed my forehead.

"I'll go as fast as I can." He pulled away and walked out, giving me one last look. He had been ready to go since he had the idea in his mind. He told everybody that he'd leave today so he had already said goodbye to them. I began to shake, holding sobs back. He was gone.

I ran down the stairs and out the door after him. He turned as I ran into his arms, pressing my lips to his. His hand moved to the back of my head pulling me closer. We parted after what seemed too soon.

"Come back for me." I whispered.

"Always."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched his car until I couldn't see it anymore, even longer than that. Alice had come up behind me over an hour ago. I finally relaxed my stiff position and turned to her. She smiled at me. "It'll be fine."

"I miss him."

"That feeling never goes away." She came to me and, putting an arm around me, led me silently to the house.

"Is there anything I can do here?" She looked puzzled. "I don't think I can stop myself from going after him if I'm just sitting around doing nothing."

"We'll find something."

And we did. Alice helped me out with the piano and tutored me for school. She taught me how to sew and we organized all the closets, at least 3 times. A week passed by in a similar fashion, nothing seeming to make sense all the while. I eventually couldn't take doing things anymore. I stayed in our room only leaving to hunt. Everyone tried to get me to come out but I had had enough. I stopped speaking. I dangerously left myself to thoughts I didn't speak about. They came slowly at first, whispers in my mind.

"_He left you,"_

_"He isn't going to come back."_

_"It's your entire fault. Why did you let him go?"_

I shook them off easily at first. Things are always easy at first. With me not talking, however, it became harder. I left the thoughts to grow with no one to contradict them.

_"He never really loved you. He saw you kiss another man."_

_"None of them care, you're just another burden."_

_"They're probably talking about you right now, wishing you weren't with them."_

_"You pushed him away. If he dies, you're to blame. It's your fault."_

The thoughts filled my mind, invading every space until I began to believe it. I was in too deep by the time I realized what was happening. I could vaguely remember recognizing the whisper as Alec's voice when I lost control. I fought it as he moved my body. I saw myself doing it, heard myself. It wasn't me though. I pulled back and searched my mind for his presence. I could still hear what was going on around me. As I felt myself drawing close to him I heard Alice's voice speaking with Esme. I paused at her words.

"Bella needs to stop this." Alice's voice whispered.

"We really need to do something." Esme this time.

"I hate this!"

"It'll be okay. We just to get a hold of Edward and he'll come back for her."

I moved back towards my senses and was surprised to find myself in control. I was silently listening just at the top of the stairs. They didn't want me here? I was so confused. Alec was telling the truth. I shook my head in an attempt to rid myself of the voices again.

"_See? They don't care. They want you to leave. You should leave them."_

I heard the phone slam down to a receiver.

"He says he can't come home." Emmett's voice this time. I went to the bottom of the stairs and saw the whole family sitting together. They all felt the same way. Jasper saw me first, sensed me first.

"Uh, Bella?" There was pain in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"What is it Jasper?" Alice ran to him.

"Her emotions, they're out of control."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie watched me warily as she said it.

"She's hurt and angry. They're so strong." I felt him trying to close himself off to it. I felt my anger flare at that.

"No! Feel what I feel! Try to understand!" I screamed it at him. I closed my eyes and concentrated, spreading the emotion to all of them. I gave them my hurt, whispered my pains to their minds. Alice and Esme tried to come to me first and I sent my pain in such a wave it sent them flying back. Emmett tried for me next much to the same effect. I sent another ripple through the room and watched as Jasper blacked out. I pulled back.

"Do you see? Do you understand?!" I stepped closer to them. They pulled themselves up slowly.

"I don't Bella." Alice whispered, holding Jasper's head in her lap. Her eyes flew to mine, pain controlling them.

"I'm just too much of a burden. You want Edward to come take care of me because you don't want to. You never really cared for me. It was all an act!"

"You won't let us help you! We love you Bella. We're trying to find something to help you!"

"No more lies!" I concentrated on my power again, using my anger as a weapon against them. I pushed them all back and ran. I ran as fast as I could with no real destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran until I couldn't feel them anymore. I stopped there and waited. I waited for them to try to follow me. I watched and listened for hours. They never came. Nothing moved around me. Edward stilled cared for me. That was my only hope. But was it enough?

"_He said he can't come home remember?"_

I stiffened.

"No, he loves me."

"_Then why wouldn't he come to you when you needed him?"_

"No." I whispered again, "No!"

I ran again. I sprinted to the clearing where Edward and I spent our sunny afternoons. I ran straight into Alec's waiting arms. I pulled back as I hit him.

"You," I murmured.

"I can take care of you Bella. I wouldn't leave you alone."

"Edward takes care of me."

"Where is he?"

"I-," I looked around; searching for something I knew not what.

"You don't know? Didn't he tell you?"

"He didn't know."

"Didn't he?" Edward didn't know. He would've come back with Carlisle already. But Carlisle did speak to Edward before he left.

"Carlisle would've told him." I whispered aloud to myself.

"What?" I looked up at Alec.

"Carlisle would've told Edward where he was going." I began to shake. "No, it's not true."

"It's okay Bella. We never really know somebody." I felt his hands pull me closer, his arms embrace me. I pulled back again but this time he held me there as I began to shake, tearless sobs racking my body. He held me as I rode it out, not once letting go.

"You can come with me Bella. I can take care of you."

"Where?" I asked him. "To Volterra?"

"Of course not. You would not wish to go there, would you?" I shook my head. Volterra was not where I wanted to be.

"I have a home not far from here, just a ways into these woods." I hadn't thought there was another house around here.

"It is a few miles, but what is that to us? Will you come with me?" His voice seduced me, soft and delicate in my ear.

"Yes." I spoke the word before I even thought of it. I looked up at Alec from where I was buried in his chest. "Yes, I'll go with you."

He smiled at me. It reached his eyes. I let him lift me into his arms and carry me off. He asked if I was ready before he took off into the forest, trees flying by. I felt safe in his arms. He spoke to me in my mind as we ran, whispering soft as my mind fell to his seduction. He stopped in front of a beautiful lodge home. The cream colored stones were outlined with a darker shade that easily gave a mountain feel.

Alec placed me on my feet as I stared in awe at the home before me.

"I never knew this was here." I walked slowly towards it. We were just down a small slope from it. The outside lights were lit and appeared almost as torches. There was some snow on the ground around us which hinted to being a small way up one of the mountains. It was, for the most part untouched, with the exception of our footprints and another couple of sets leading to the house. I must have appeared puzzled for Alec wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear.

"I went for a walk this morning before I felt your pain."

"You felt my pain?" I turned to him.

"Yes, I did."

"And you came just like that?"

"I could not leave you." I heard his comforts in my mind again. He took my hand and led me up to the house. The inside was just as gorgeous as the outside. I still listened to his comforts in my mind as I felt myself slipping away. It wasn't until we reached the door leading to the garage that everything went awry. I reached for the doorknob and as I turned it felt myself feeling faint. I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks. There, sitting before me, were Edward's silver Volvo and Carlisle's black Mercedes. I stopped breathing and stared.

"No." I whispered.

"Stay with me Bella?" Alec asked from where he stood behind me. I spun to face him as my mind blurred and my control slipped again. I'll never forget that feeling. Who could forget feeling their control slip away from them?

"No." I managed out as the blackness edged my eyes.

"Stay with me Bella." It was a statement this time. I fell into that blackness.

"Yes." I heard myself say.

"There's a good girl." He chuckled softly and I felt myself fall completely away as I fell into his arms. What had I done?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – So sorry for the cliffy! I'll try to get chapters up faster now but I can't guarantee until after finals... (Monday and Tuesday of next week...)

Check out my profile for a picture of the house. And I know... Alec isn't supposed to be that tall but for all intensive purposes... ? You get it. Thanks! I love you all! Reviews please?! They really encourage me!

 RoRo


	9. Trapped

Disclaimer - _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!! The plot is mine!

A/N – Okay, another chapter::feels forehead::

Nope, not sick... but I just feel really bad about the past few weeks (months?)

Bear with me here because this chapter is Edward's point of view

It kind of had to be... you'll understand 3

Here it is!!! (Edward POV!!!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Trapped**

I pulled against the chains which held me, my arms bound against my body. The chains were attached to nothing but they were wrapped around my ankles which prevented escape. My struggle continued to no avail. These were no ordinary chains though I could not figure out what they were made of, what could've given them such strength. I roared in frustration as I fell again to the ground. The basement was empty around us with the exception of a couple of chairs leaning against the far wall. Sure, there were weapons lining the wall by the door but who counted those? I maneuvered into a standing position once more and this time tried to free at least one arm.

"I understand your anger Edward but this has to stop. At this rate I'm afraid that even as a vampire you'll exhaust yourself." I flung a heated glare to Carlisle who was chained the same way not 5 feet from me.

"Bella is in trouble! You cannot really expect me to just sit here and do nothing, can you?!"

"I don't know what was used for these chains but they are too strong to be broken."

"I won't leave her! I won't break my promise!" I growled in frustration as I felt my arm loosen a bit. I continued to pull, ignoring Carlisle's worried stare.

It hadn't started like this. My mind calmed as I thought of Bella. I might as well have told here I was leaving for good or so the look in her eyes had said. I should've listened to her and asked one of my brothers to come. Maybe I shouldn't have come at all. I shook my head to that thought. I would never have left Carlisle to this, not in all eternity no matter the cost. I trusted my family to keep her safe.

My journey to find Carlisle had started off normally. It took me two days by car to reach where he'd said he would be. Once I got there and began to ask questions I really began to worry. It had been another day before I found an answer, a lead. One of the doctor's at the local hospital said he'd seen a man on the shorter side, dark brown hair speaking with my father. Alec. His name roared through my mind, reactivating the rage that I'd only just suppressed. I tracked him to this place, this house. I was so sure he wasn't here when I entered the house. I was just reaching the basement when he hit me. I stood fast after the blow, watching him carefully.

"I really didn't expect you to come so soon." He frowned at me.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"You will join him soon." He smirked and entered my mind with such ease. I understood perfectly how Bella felt, what had been happening to her. I couldn't concentrate as the voices flooded my mind. They softly influenced me. I fell hard once Alec released me.

"Where's Carlisle?" Alec laughed at me and threw dust in my face. No, not dust. It had been ashes. Time had stood still for me. I couldn't think, wouldn't breathe. My rage flared and I charged him blindly, unthinkingly. He'd captured me with such ease. I broke into tearless sobs, screaming out. He dragged me down into the basement and left me there.

"Too easy." He chuckled and left. Carlisle was there though, alive and well. Alive as a vampire could be at least. I felt so foolish.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My right arm pulling free brought me back to the present. It hadn't done me any good though. The chains were still tight on the rest of my body. I couldn't do anything. I roared in frustration and punched the wall behind me. It gave easily under my fist and produced a decent sized hole.

"Edward?"

"What?" I growled back.

"Your phone, Edward. Answer it." I blinked and realized that my phone was ringing. Alec had been kind enough to leave them with us, to let us hear their constant ringing. I pulled it from the pocket of my jeans and answered. The last time I'd spoken with my family was just before I had entered this house. I'd told Emmett I wasn't coming home yet. My heart had broken to say it after all he told me about Bella but I knew Carlisle was in here. I couldn't have left him. I'd been so sure of myself.

"Edward?" Alice's voice was empty on the other end as though she wasn't sure I would've answered.

"Alice," I breathed a sigh into the phone, "I found Carlisle."

"Thank god." She whispered and I heard Esme's sigh of relief in the background.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"When are you coming back? You need to come back."

"That's just it, we can't. Alec has us trapped. I managed to get an arm free to answer but I've never seen chains like these before."

"Edward," Her voice was desperate, pleading.

"Where's Bella?" There was silence on the other end. "Alec is going to come for her, where is she?"

When the silence continued I'm sure I felt my heart break. I stopped breathing.

"Alice," I let some anger spill into my voice.

"She attacked us Edward." I froze, stiffening. Bella wouldn't.

"What?"

"She'd locked herself in your room for days. She wouldn't talk to any of us. We all gathered downstairs to discuss how to help her but she overheard the wrong parts."

"Bella would never-," Alice wouldn't stop though.

"She thought we didn't care, that we considered her a burden. Jasper felt it first but then we all did."

"That's not possible Alice."

"She used her power on all of us." Alice whispered, frightened. "I've never felt it before. She was using her hurt, her anger as a weapon."

"Bella," I murmured.

"Jasper hasn't gotten up yet." I heard her shaking, felt it through the phone. "It wasn't Bella. I don't know what happened but it wasn't her."

I felt something tight inside me relax as she said the words. All at once something else tightened though.

"Alec," I whispered. Alice was silent. "She didn't speak to anyone? Tell me exactly what happened."

I didn't want to hear it but I had to. Alice described it all to me down to the minor details. Once she finished she added,

"It was as though she was scared of something Edward. She was acting out of fear. Bella's never afraid of what everyone else is, she fights it too hard. She was fighting something."

"She was fighting Alec."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Alec has found a way into her mind, a way no other could see."

"Where are you? We'll come for you."

As I told her I prayed for their safety. Once I hung up with her I collapsed to the floor. Bella wouldn't be captured so easily in her state; her mind would be too wild even for Alec. I was just worried what would happen if someone didn't help her. I froze when I heard voices outside, when I heard Bella's voice. I tried calling to her but she continued to talk with Alec as though she couldn't hear me. They were in the house now, I heard their footsteps.

"Edward, keep trying." Carlisle had moved over by me, pushing his back to mine. We stood together and I struggled as hard as I could to get my other arm free. I froze when their voices reached me again, close to the garage.

"No." Bella whispered. I pulled harder.

"Stay with me Bella?" Alec's voice was soft.

"No." She whispered again.

"Stay with me Bella." He didn't ask this time but his voice never lost its gentleness.

"Yes." I stopped my struggling. Carlisle stared at me, his eyes full of sympathy.

"There's a good girl." Alec chuckled not a moment later. "Did you enjoy that Edward?"

I pulled as hard as possible against the chains and barely took notice as they shattered from around my body and ankles. I ran upstairs and found myself face to face with Alec, Bella hanging unconscious in his arms. I stopped myself from moving further.

"Did you really think she could resist me?" He laughed at me and leaned in to her ear whispering, "Wake up Bella."

Her eyes fluttered open as he placed her standing on the ground. I was too shocked to form words. Her eyes were pitch black and emotionless. She stood as though in a trance. I felt my heart drop and tried to read her. All I received was Alec's presence through her mind. He had slowly broken down the natural defenses she'd been born with as a human. He had shattered her mind. I sped through and Alec gave me what I sought. My Bella was floating in the darkness, unconscious in sleep.

"You destroyed her." I was too hurt to function, too pained for anger.

"I did what was necessary to get my point across."

"And what point would that be?" The anger surfaced now, biting at the surface.

"That she is weak. Ever since your last visit to Volterra, Aro has talked of nothing else but how much potential she has. It has undermined our position, mine and Jane's. Jane especially does not like it and I do dote upon my sister."

"You're doing all this out of jealousy?"

"I'm doing it to keep my reputation. She is weak, harmless. She could never serve the Volturi and this is proof to them. She'll come with me and obey my every command."

"I do not think this will do anything. Let her go. You have proven your point."

"They need to see."

"Take me with you instead. Aro can understand merely by touching me. She doesn't have to go."

"You don't understand." I didn't like where it was going. "She's going to remain under my control."

"If you let her go now she can still be alright! I won't let her mind be lost forever!"

"You don't have a choice." I roared and threw myself at him without second thought. We tumbled through the room leaving a mess in our wake. He pushed us towards Bella and I moved rather than hit her. He took the opportunity and pinned me against a wall.

"Bella," He called, "Take care of Edward, won't you?"

I didn't try to move as he dropped me and stepped away. Bella walked towards me slowly, surely.

"Don't do this Bella, it's me. It's Edward." She kept coming. "This isn't who you are!"

"She's not listening to you anymore."

"I love you Bella!" Her step faltered as she paused.

"Get him!" Alec shouted. Bella's eyes closed tight as she began to fight back. Alec and I both said nothing but Alec appeared outraged. She finally fell screaming to the ground, clutching her head.

"No! Not like this!" She cried out, screaming endlessly. Silence suddenly reigned over us as she fell to the floor unmoving. Alec beat me to her and pulled her against him.

"I will not give her up so easily!" He couldn't fathom what had happened either. Seeing him I believed I understood though.

I cried out in pain as he used the voices against me. When he released me again he was gone. I roared and threw anything I could find. Glass and wood, brick and stone shattered around me. I stopped as Alice and Emmett came in flanked by Rosalie, Carmen, Eleazar, and Kate. Alice ran to me and pulled me into her arms.

"He took her to Volterra." I heard her gasp as she stared up at me. They all watched me. "She's fighting though. She gave herself again to save us."

"Edward," Alice whispered and I watched the pain in my family's faces.

"Carlisle is downstairs." I looked away from them all.

I was terrified that Bella wouldn't get out of this one. She'd trapped herself in her mind with Alec, a battle to the breaking point. Bella was risking her own life though, not Alec's. Alec could survive this. I wasn't sure if Bella could in her already fragile mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – OMG! I'm really kind of proud of myself! D

I can't believe I actually got that much out in his POV.

I always find it so much harder to write!!! YAY::dances::

I'm really glad I could get this out to you all so soon! Please stay with me until finals are over... AP Chem tomorrow (today at this point)

Finals start next week but it's the AP test that worries me... not really... ::cough::

Reviews please? I really want to know what you think of this one!

 RoRo


	10. Done

Disclaimer - _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!! The plot is mine!

A/N – Okay... so it took me a bit longer than expected to get the next chapter out... Sorry!! Really! I love you guys... buy, yeah, here's the next chapter...

We're back in Bella's POV...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Done**

I fell to blackness. Nothing around me made sense... I could barely even concentrate on what I was doing. Of that I was sure I had no control. I ran towards my vision, what I was seeing myself doing but not. I ran towards the sound of Edward's voice. I could hear Alec too. No, I thought, what was he doing to Edward? I ran faster towards their voices. I finally reached the point where I could see what was going on. I was walking towards Edward and he was... pleading with me? I didn't understand. Wait, maybe I did. He shouted to me.

"Don't do this Bella, it's me. It's Edward. This isn't who you are!" I tried to make myself stop.

"She's not listening to you anymore." Alec's voice rang from behind me. I dared not try to look. I focused everything I had on Edward.

"I love you Bella!" I felt my motion hesitate and took advantage of it. I pushed against my slim opening with everything I had.

"Get him!" Alec's voice was furious. No. I wouldn't hurt Edward.

"_You will!_" I heard his voice echoing through my mind.

"_No!_" I pushed his energy back, away from me.

"_You will do as I say! I control you now!_" His voice felt like weight pressed so hard against me. "_You and he shall suffer for all eternity!_"

"No! Not like this!" I screamed out, regaining control of my body and mind for the moment. I could only for one moment think of what I had to do. I faintly remember thinking, I'm so sorry Edward. I used my energy in that one moment to seal Alec's presence inside my mind. The last I knew of my sight was blackness as I fell to the floor. I could indistinctly hear voices speaking and my body being lifted and taken away. Even without my senses I knew it wasn't Edward. I could feel Alec's presence in me, pulsing through me. We moved quickly. Alec was angry, furious really.

"You think you're so smart? Well? Do you?!" His voice rang through my subconscious.

"Edward will be safe from you! I won't let you hurt him! I won't let you control me!"

"I will control you! Don't you see how weak you are? I can make you stronger!"

"I don't want to be stronger! I just want to be left alone! I want Edward!"

"You can't have Edward! You are just as weak a vampire as you were a human!"

"Then why won't everyone leave me alone?!" He was silent. "You wouldn't be doing all of this if you believe I were truly weak! What is it then? Why are you doing this to me?"

"They can't stop talking about you so I'll prove to them how weak you are! I'm taking you straight to the Volturi to demand your death!"

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that you are too powerful even for them!"

"What?" I was confused.

"If you are powerful enough to lock me in your mind like this then you become a threat to the Volturi themselves."

"No!" I struggled to bring myself into consciousness. "I don't want to do anything to the Volturi! I just want to be left alone!"

"That's a shame, isn't it?" Alec chuckled darkly. "This is what you get for angering my sister!"

"All of this because your sister's powers were ineffective on me?"

"She lives on her power."

"I live on my love for Edward. I did nothing to her on purpose!"

"It's too late for all this now."

"It's never too late." I focused my energy on Alec's presence. I took in every thought of what happened over the last few weeks. I remembered how he kissed me, making sure Edward saw it. How he threw me into the trees. How he had captured Edward and Carlisle. How he tried to make me hurt Edward. Everything filled my mind, memories flying around.

"This is for Edward." I whispered. I felt Alec's shock as I sent the energy outward into my mind. I sensed our motion cease and my body drop to the ground. I felt his presence leave my mind as I regained total control. I opened my eyes for the first time since being taken away to the cloak of darkness. It was nighttime.

I focused around me and found I was lying on the ground, Alec's figure sprawled beside me. How long had I been out for? Had it really been hours? I moved to stand and as I did my world spun. I had no energy. I fell back to the hard, cold ground. Darkness filled the corners of my vision as cloaked figures appeared as though from nowhere. No, wait. They'd run here. They were vampires. Where was I?

"I-I love you Edward." I whispered as my vision faded again. I never felt my head hit the ground.

I floated in the darkness. Voices were mere murmurs in my mind, blanked by a heavy shield. It was a shield I had up. How had I put it there? How did I take it down? When I finally opened my eyes it was to the familiar dark stone walls within Volterra. I gasped, sitting up quickly, too quickly apparently. My head rushed as it regained familiarity with use of the senses. As I took in the sights of the room around me I realized I was not alone. The still, unmoving figure of Alec lay on a stone table beside me. The only comfort was a sheet over his body and a pillow under his head. The same went for me as I realized I was sitting upon a similar stone table as well. I heard the one door in the room open, creaking along. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"You," Jane whispered from where she stood in the doorway. Without another moment's hesitation she leaped at me, snarling and growling.

"What have you done to my brother?! Fix him!" She threw me against the hard stone, cracks forming where my body had hit.

"I defended myself against his invasion of my mind! I don't know what I did but it got him out." I whispered out, pushing myself up. Standing before her I could feel her fury radiate off her body. She would kill me. If she got the chance, like she had right now, she would not hesitate to kill me. I tensed, preparing myself for her next strike. I would not die after all I'd done. Not now.

It turned out I had no need for fighting.

"Jane." The voice was strict, harsh. It commanded attention and obedience, both of which it gained. Jane and I both turned towards its source. Caius stood poised in the doorway, a blank sheet of emotion covering his face. I tore my eyes from him and turned them towards Jane who, while she had not given up the look of anger upon her own face, gave one curt nod and stormed from the room without another word.

"Thank you." I whispered, receiving a nod in response.

"You have been most active these past months Isabella. Many strange things have happened to you. I apologize for the behavior of Jane and Alec. They acted under no order of our hand. We have tried to keep her from coming in alone but it has been hard to do so for the past week."

"The past week? I've been asleep for a week?" I interrupted incredulously.

"Yes. It was quite a stunt you pulled. Alec has not yet wakened either." Caius glanced briefly in his direction before looking back to me. "My brothers and I will meet you in the main room. You have been there before. Come. Follow me."

Without another word Caius turned and strode from the room. I stood where I was. I was in Volterra. The Volturi wanted to speak with me again. They knew everything that had happened to me. They knew of my powers. I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard to explain. I looked back at Alec, hoping that whatever this was, that it was finally done.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Sorry for such a short chapter but in less than 24 hours I'm going to be in Europe for 2 weeks and upstate for the week immediately after... Total 3 weeks

I just wanted to update before then!! Please **Read & Review**!! I'll be totally inspired to update again once I get back. Love you all!

 RoRo


	11. Redemption

Disclaimer - _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!! The plot is mine!

A/N – Okay... I know I've been back for a while but there's been a lot of drama from boys to me getting in a car accident (me and my friend who was with me are ok and so is the guy I hit... just a fender-bender really) but... yeah

Here's the next chapter...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Redemption**

I walked alone down the well lit hall which hid such gruesome practices. It held such promise to an unsuspecting tourist that was led through these halls, literally guided to their deaths. I had no idea how I would find my way to the room we'd been in last time. I had hardly been paying attention. I pause, contemplating a possible escape attempt before remembering I still had no idea where I was. I looked back at where I'd come from.

"Follow me." I jumped at the voice, spinning to face the direction I'd been walking in. Caius stood before me, expressionless as always. I merely nodded and fell into step behind him as he walked. The hall lost some of its comfort with his presence. There was a dangerous feel to him, as there is with most vampires though they tend to cloak it, which rubbed off onto the hallway.

We finally came to a stop before two large doors I recognized immediately. The doors opened without a movement from either of us. I took a deep breath and regretted that decision. The stench of human blood lingered in the air, clouding my awareness with disgust. I held my breath in an attempt to stave off the scent.

Caius walked into the room unaffected leaving me no choice but to follow him. I froze my steps when the entire room came into view. Aro and Marcus were apparent in the room, standing in the center. The crowds of vampires on either side stood with stiff, rigid postures. They appeared almost uncomfortable. Marcus and Aro too appeared tense. It took me a beat to realize why the room was thick with tension. The body of a child lay to Aro's left.

Her soft brown curls spread around her almost like an aura. It was ruined by the fact that she lay in a growing puddle of her own blood, still breathing. She lay so she faced me, her chocolate eyes pleading with me. As her screams filled the room it took me moments to piece together what had happened.

Aro smirked at me as he wiped the remainder of blood from his lips.

"No!" I moved for the girl, desperate to do something for her.

"Stop." Aro moved before me in a flash, stopping my advance.

"How could you do this to her?" I demanded. "She's just a child."

It was true. She looked as though she could be no older than 8 or 9.

"There was something about her that called to us. We needed to change her now or I fear we would have lost whatever that something was."

"That's not an excuse!" I pushed past him and took the girl into my arms. I had to do something and fast. Without thinking I pressed my mouth to her neck and began to drink her blood.

It sounds strange but I could taste the venom in my mouth. It wasn't that far. I continued to drink until I tasted clean blood moments later. It turned out to be just in time as I found myself pulled from her neck and thrown back.

I reacted quickly and without thought. I threw energy outwards towards whoever had attacked me, striking back. I stopped my flight with a hand to the ground and flipped myself onto my feet. I crouched down, poised for further attack. I realized what I'd done a little too late. I stood slowly and spit the blood I held in my mouth out with even more caution. Wiping my mouth on my arm I looked up.

"Very well done." Aro laughed and clapped in my direction. "This will not stop us from changing her of course but a valiant effort."

"Such power you have Isabella." Caius commented sourly.

"It's Bella, actually." This sent a murmur through the crowd of vampires which lined the room.

"Fine then, Bella," He enunciated, "Do tell us all when we were to be informed of your transformation. Were we supposed to send an envoy all the way to you to find out?"

"You would've sent one to kill me so I think it would only be fair." Another wave of murmurs.

"She has a sharp tongue." Caius bit out.

"Yes, but it is rather fun." Aro interjected. "She'll fit in well with us."

"What?" My uttered word was spoken in unison with the same word being cried out. Jane stood furious at the front of the crowd nearest Caius.

"She nearly killed my brother! You would let her join us?" She threw a heated glare at me.

"She would be a great asset Jane, dear." Aro's voice was calm yet it held a strong warning.

"That thing is a threat!" She pointed towards me, ignoring the warning.

"Step down Jane." Aro put it point blank this time around. Jane didn't look to want to listen but, weighing her options I suppose, chose to step back.

"As flattered as I am by your proposition Aro, I must refuse."

"Pardon?"

"I cannot be with the Volturi. I only know how to use my power in dire situations which threaten me or people I care about. The scent of human blood disgusts me. I can't even breathe in here! I just want to be left alone!"

"You hardly have a choice in this Bella." Aro urged. "It is join us or face death."

"I have no desire to use this power against you unless provoked to do so! I want to go home to Edward. I want to live out my eternity with him in a semi-normal fashion."

"Make your choice Bella." Caius snarled, clearly fed up with me. I stared into Aro's eyes, then Caius', and finally Marcus'. It was Marcus' eyes which widened in response to my stare.

"She'll choose death." Aro and Caius turned to look at their brother.

"What?" Caius seemed perplexed. Aro remained silent.

"She would choose death over us."

"But why?" Aro asked.

"Because," I began, "It would kill Edward to know I chose this life, to know I chose to murder innocent people. It would kill me to live like this everyday. I would never be able to drink the blood of a human! Soon I'd just become a shell, empty of everything remotely human. I'd lose every bit of humanity that I have left. I couldn't live this life. I refuse to live this kind of life. I love Edward, myself, and my family too much to let myself succumb to your pressures. I will not join you." The room was silent after my little speech. No one moved a muscle with the exception of the girl who continued to take shallow breaths.

The vampires on either side of the room retained their tense positions, due mostly to the scent of human blood thick in the air. It was also partially due to my clear defiance of the Volturi's "request". I stood tall though, and held my ground. I stared into the eyes of the Volturi and awaited their response. Aro was the first to respond, though not with what I expected. He smirked in my direction as he began.

"That was quite a moving speech, my dear Bella. It is a shame that I have already proven a point against you." My brow furrowed in confusion. What was he talking about?

"You say that you could never drink the blood of a human," He stepped towards me as I froze in realization, "Yet you have done exactly that today."

My eyes flew to the child that still lay on the floor not 5 feet from me, still breathing. She'd curled herself into a ball and was shaking with shock.

"I didn't drink her blood Aro."

"I witnessed it with my own eyes! How dare you claim that you did not drink from her?"

"You missed the part where I spit it out then." I turned to face him now, testing the line, flirting with it.

"You still allowed it to touch your lips."

"Yes, I did. I never denied that, did I?" I questioned him. "I said I did not drink the blood and I did not. I allowed her blood to touch my lips so I could suck the venom out of her system to save her from you."

Slam.

I was grabbed by my throat and thrown into a wall, pinned. I gasped out of instinct and struggled against Caius' ironclad grip.

"We offered her eternity! You damned her to a human life, a life of death!"

"Vampires can still be killed. Even you cannot put a stop to death. You bring it with you wherever you go."

"We bring death only to those who deserve it."

"And so I deserve it? For using my free will to refuse to become a slave? For disrespecting someone who has never truly shown me any respect?" The room seemed to freeze again as Caius' eyes widened. His grip loosened around my neck, releasing me from my prison against the wall. I dropped to my feet as he stepped back from me.

Aro and Marcus too looked at me with wide eyes. I used my power to take in the room around me. The Volturi stood before me confused and shocked. I walked past them to the girl that lay on the floor and took her up into my arms.

"This girl has done nothing wrong. You did not offer her a choice for her life. You took her believing that everyone wishes they could live forever. There are few of us who can really deal with living for an eternity. You have witnessed those who have gone mad to the point of suicide.

"I'm taking this child back to where she belongs. I'm sure that it's where she wants to be right now." Without another word I walked towards the door I had entered through. Standing at the door, blocking my exit, stood Alec.

"Stand aside Alec." I sighed out.

"No. You have insulted the Volturi far beyond forgiveness. I cannot allow you to leave this room alive."

"I've already beaten you once. Don't make me do it again."

"I'd like to see you try."

"My defenses aren't so weak anymore." I watched with faint hope as he focused on me. I braced myself, my mind, for the whispers that never came. I sighed in relief as his power failed to work.

"What?" He snarled in frustration.

"Your powers were only effective the last time because I was foolish enough to allow doubt into my mind. I have no doubt now that I'm okay the way I am."

Alec snarled at me and moved to lunge. I set an attack in my mind and focused on protecting the girl in my arms.

"Enough." The voice of all three of the Volturi rang out into the room. Alec froze where he was. I maintained my defensive position, cautious of what was happening.

"Stand down Alec." Aro stepped forth from his brothers towards me. Alec looked between me and Aro before bowing stiffly and moving swiftly into the crowd behind Caius. I watched Aro carefully before relaxing, adjusting the now unconscious child in my arms.

"There is truly no punishment to be had for you Isabella Swan."

"Cullen." I corrected without thought as Aro nodded in acquiescence. "Isabella Cullen."

"Very well, then. I believe that you have no intention of using your powers against us. I trust you to use them lightly though, in cases of self defense perhaps?"

"Perhaps," I smiled.

"Should you ever wish to reconsider, however, you know where to find us."

"Thank you." I curtseyed as best I could. I turned and walked to the door.

"Answer me one question though Isabella." I paused, turning my head to look at him. "Have you found what you've been searching for?"

I smiled at him and turned back to the door as it opened slowly before me.

"Yes," I whispered, "Redemption."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** – Thank you all for being so patient with me! I really loved this chapter and how well it turned out! (Especially since it just came to me as I typed it up).

You know the drill! Read and Review! Please review this chapter!!!

 RoRo


	12. Over

Disclaimer - _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!! The plot is mine!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Over**

I moved quickly once I exited the large chamber. I had little time to lose. I carried her swiftly through the halls of the Volturi lair, praying I could find my way alone. The corridor seemed longer than it had been before. I looked for any sign of familiarity but found none. I sighed in relief as I spotted the reception desk ahead.

The child in my arms whimpered in pain and fear. I could taste it in the air, even without using my power. I smiled sadly down at her. Once I reached the desk I paused and looked at the human girl no older than 20 sitting there. She stared wide-eyed at the nearly lifeless child in my arms.

"Is the sun out?" I asked, interrupting her thoughts. She looked up at me, startled.

"No, cloudy all day." I nodded in thanks and exited the large doors. I could still feel the receptionist's eyes staring at me as the doors closed behind me. True to her word, the sky was covered in clouds. I moved into an alley near the main square of Volterra and, as I lay the girl down, began to search for worried parents.

It didn't take long for me to spot the probable parents of the child in my care. They were speaking with a police officer, nearly shouting and waving a picture around in the air. I could easily see the picture matched her from where I was standing. Apologizing with my eyes as the girl began to wake up I hit her in what I hoped was a light way on the head. She fell unconscious immediately and I formulated a quick plan in my head. I ran into the square with a frantic expression on my face. As I began to shout I prayed that my hit on the head would at least give her a concussion to make her story unbelievable.

"Somebody help! This girl needs help!" The parents who were yelling at the officer ran over in a heartbeat.

"My baby girl! What happened? What'd you do to her?" The mother screamed at me.

"What's going on here?" The father looked up at me.

"Call for an ambulance!" I heard the police officer yell into his walkie. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was trying to take a shortcut through the alley over there when I found her laying there. It looks like she was attacked. I don't know what could've happened to her." My voice dripped with sincerity and worry, the best I could do for this family.

As the ambulance pulled up I had just finished giving my report to the officer. He looked up at me with belief in his eyes.

"Thank you very much. You may have saved a life today."

"I couldn't just have left her there." It was true. I couldn't have left her in the hands of the Volturi. No one deserves that punishment.

"Thank you so much." The mother hugged me before climbing into the ambulance with her daughter.

"How can we ever repay you?" Her father begged me.

"There's no need. I'm happy she'll be okay." He hugged me before following his wife. I watched with a small smile as the girl woke up and turned to her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, I had the strangest dream." She whispered as the doors shut and the ambulance pulled away. I smiled to myself as I walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take me long to realize I had no way of getting money to get home. My credit cards, ATM cards, cash, and phone were all back in Alaska. They were all back where Edward was. I re-entered the Volturi's home and went straight to the receptionist. I needed a phone to call Edward. She had composed herself in the time it took for me to take care of the little girl and now sat with a smile behind the desk.

"Welcome, how may I help you?"

"I need a phone." I caught the shock flash in her eyes at my forward request.

"Hold on one moment." She picked up the phone and dialed. I waited patiently as she spoke with someone on the other end. It didn't take long.

"Yes, sir. My apologies for disturbing you." She turned her attention back to me. "I'll be right back with your phone."

"Thank you."

Within minutes she returned, phone in hand.

"It's all set up for you." I nodded.

"Thanks." With that I took it in hand and turned for the exit.

I sensed him before I saw him and only had time to slide the phone into my pocket before I was flying through the air. The wall barely sustained the impact when I hit. I fell, along with most of the wall, to the floor. Opening my eyes, I saw Alec rushing at me from about halfway between the desk where I'd been and the wall where I was currently. I rolled away quickly and he crashed into the wall, effectively creating a hole.

I feinted right and threw up my mental blocks as Alec moved to attack again. Matching him blow for blow we moved around the hall. The sound was like thunder, echoing down the corridor. I could faintly see a small crowd gathering to see the commotion.

"Alec!" Caius' voice erupted through our fight. Alec didn't even hesitate, he didn't listen. If anything, he began to attack with more anger. I could hear the voices of the other two members of the Volturi. Why weren't they stopping him? Suddenly I caught sight of bronze in the crowd. It was enough of a distraction to give Alec an opening.

I felt a wall crumble as I flew through into another room. It didn't matter to me though. I could only think one thing. Edward.

A ferocious snarl ripped through the air. I picked myself up and watched as Edward leapt at Alec. I moved forward anxiously. How did he get here? Looking towards the crowd I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie too. They had all come for me.

My breath caught in my throat as I heard Edward cry out. My eyes flashed to them in time to see Alec throwing Edward into a wall.

"No!" I screamed as Edward fell unmoving to the floor. How was that possible?

I launched myself at Alec, catching him by surprise. My anger filled an endless void in my mind. I began to store it as I hit Alec, punch after punch, hit after hit. I sent him flying into the furthest wall. He got up slowly as I watched.

"I'm going to kill every single one of your family. You will watch them burn."

"No." I spoke boldly. I moved as fast as I could to Alec. His eyes widened in surprise as I released all the energy I'd stored and aimed it at him.

It watched as it tore him to shreds before my very eyes.

"Alice." I held my hand out and she placed a lighter in it. None of the Volturi or their guard, Jane included, moved to stop me. I dropped the fire to his body and watched the flames rise up before me.

I walked over to Edward who was starting to get up. I flew into his arms and our lips met in a passionate kiss. We parted after a moment and looked each other in the eye.

I let out a sigh as I whispered,

"It's over."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Okay! So there's another chapter! This is probably the last chapter but I will post an Epilogue as I usually do.

I'm at college now so updates will be scarcer for all my stories! I love you all though! Read and review please?!!!!!

 Ro


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer - _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!! The plot is mine!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

The clearing was gorgeous today, warm sunlight kissing each flower and blade of grass. It almost looked as though the clearing glittered with it. The flowers seemed to reach up toward the sun, basking in it. I watched from the filtered shadows of the trees on the outskirts.

Today was the first day I'd dared return to this place. It was where it had all begun after all. Three months had passed since the incident in Volterra. The Volturi offered their apologies to us in a private meeting. We took it without a word and went on our way. Jane and I had locked eyes on our way out and had given a small nod. I smiled at the memory of it. I was truly sorry that it had to end the way it did. I shuddered with the memory of his face and pushed it away.

Edward stood patiently behind me, waiting to see if today would be the day I finally returned to our clearing. I look at the shimmering field of flowers before me and, taking a breath, move forward into the clearing. I sensed Edward tense behind me as he moved with me. I stood where I was and, after a minute or so where nothing happened, I let out my breath.

Smiling I moved further into the clearing, my hand trailing through the flowers and grass. My skin sparkled in the light, reflecting happiness I had not been able to fully feel for quite some time. I turned to look at Edward and found him watching me still at the edge of the meadow, a smile prominent on his face. In an instant he was at my side, his arm snaking around my waist and pulling me closer. Placing light kisses on my neck he sighed contentedly.

"We're safe."

"Of course we are, silly!" I giggled at him. He laughed at me and pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

I met his lips halfway and we kissed in the warm, spring light. Once we parted I looked around the meadow, failing to suppress my smile. Alec, and the murmurs with him, was a memory long gone. He wouldn't bother us anymore. There had been some casualties, of course. There always are.

I looked to the edge of the clearing where I had seen Laurent for the last time. He had been killed by Alec. I sighed and silently thanked him. If he hadn't come to me I would have never realized I could stop what was happening.

Edward kissed my forehead, reading my thoughts from my expression.

"I can never repay him."

"He wouldn't have wanted you to. He just wanted to help."

"And for that I will thank him for eternity." I kissed Edward lightly on the lips. "Ready?"

I looked around the clearing once more. We would be back again, many times. Now it was time for us to move on from Denali, though. Our next location would be Europe but we weren't sure which country as of yet. I guess wherever we went, we went. Smiling again I looked to Edward and spoke silently.

"Ready." And pulling me in for a kiss, we walked back to our family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** – And that's the end. Wow. I'm really happy with how it turned out though there are some things I set up but didn't end up using. I guess that tends to happen to me once I get thought after thought.

I really would love to hear some feedback from everyone! Thanks to all my reviewers!!! You're all so great!

Special thanks to **kairiyuna15** who stuck with me in reviews through the whole thing!

I don't know as of yet about a sequel to this one. I'll be sure to post something here if I decide to do it. Perhaps another title vote? D

Reviews please!!

 RoRo


End file.
